


少狼同人－Sciles：Radar-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 3





	少狼同人－Sciles：Radar-时生总是来晚一步

少狼同人－Sciles：Radar-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ebd2d1a)

[ 43](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ebd2d1a)

### [少狼同人－Sciles：Radar](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ebd2d1a)

点梗人： [@吉米船长](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=4206321)

  


Scott半夜里接到电话时，Stiles还未能确认出自身所处位置。可这只Alpha还是从床上弹了起来，直接从窗户跳去一楼地面，笔直的奔入森林。他甚至是都来不及通知Lydia他们，也没来得及自己的母亲是否被吵醒。

Stiles又梦游了，醒来已经身处森林深处。他不知道距离家有多远，分辨不出那些看似差不多的树木有什么不同，就连赤脚走这么远后他都不清楚自己怎么没被痛醒。他再三告诉Scott不要通知自己的父亲，而他相信Scott会找到他。

后来的确找到了，Scott当时出现时，身上还穿着睡觉用的休闲运动卫衣。他穿着球鞋，拿着毯子，不过样子却一点也不是人类。

Stiles起先被冷不丁的吓了个哆嗦，从树底下蹦起身。毕竟当时他正拿着手机打光，确认自己脚底没有被地上的碎树枝扎破，结果一只狼人就冲到了眼前，光一打相当有恐怖片色彩。

“伙计，我以为我在被冻死前，会先犯心脏病。”Stiles即使嘴头这样说，却不加掩饰的夸张松了口气，走上前大力的给自己的哥们一个深情拥抱。“即使我们经历的事情，让刚才的画面不足为奇。”

Stiles已经没了先前电话里的那股紧张，或许在这期间他已经自己调整好心态。Scott不得不因为他梦游，而想到野狐的那一次事件，所幸对方似乎并没当时那般糟糕。Stiles的信息素表情他并没慌张过度，这令Scott放下心，打算回去后找他母亲检查下，希望精神没有大问题。

Scott拍了拍好兄弟的后背，随后拉开距离，把毯子给人披上。对于Stiles撇着嘴过度惊喜的感叹“真贴心”，他则满足的眯眼一笑，“我知道我会找到你的，所以给你捎了个毯子。”

“如果下次还能有双拖鞋，我会更加感激不尽。”

“没有下次了。”他们可不希望这种事在发生，Scott诚恳的反驳了好友那一点也不好笑的玩笑，拍着人背往家走。“好了，赶紧回去吧。冬日的森林冷得要命。”

“或许你换成一身毛会更加温暖？”面对隔着单薄唯一搓着双臂的Scott，Stiles用胳膊肘捅了捅他的好哥们，一如既往会开玩笑。不论Scott变成样子，都是他最棒的朋友，他绝对不会害怕的逃走。

听着这话，Scott柔和的性格并未让他寻觅到任何能生气的地方，反而附和着对方耸了肩膀。此时Stiles张开毯子让他进来共享，却被婉拒了，毕竟狼人的体质要比人类强很多。

倒是Scott突然想到了另一件事，“嘿，你知道吗？”

说话间两人好似都忘记寒冷。果然两个人总比一个人要好，口吻也变成了日常状态。

Stiles的嗓音不再因空气而瑟瑟发抖，现在显得意外的很有精神，“什么？”

“你知道我最庆幸变成狼人的一点是什么吗？”Scott抬手点了点自己的鼻子，“就是不管你在哪里我都能找到你。不过多糟糕，我都会找到你。”

“这真是太…感人肺腑了。”看似强装轻松的玩笑话，Stiles却说的真心实意。他蜜糖色的眼睛即使在黑暗中，却闪闪发光。他抬手隔着毯子拍了下挚友的肩头，感慨万分的点点头，“Radar Scott。”

“你就不能起一个专业的名字吗？”气氛一下子被破坏，他们还是想小时候那对傻小子似的相互吐着槽。漫长的树林，已经走了半天，可时间却过的很快。

“Puppy Scott？”

Scott撇着嘴“我觉得该叫Stiles Detection Radar。”

“你起名字一向很没意思，伙计。”

“至少没有你那么没有品位。”

“好吧好吧，看看…比如True Alpha Pack Member Detection Radar？这很帅气。”Stiles兴致勃勃的比划，“你能总找到每个成员。所以这个可以简称为 TAPR，True Alpha Pack Radar。要不然再简单点，TAR？”

面对好似根本不记得自己刚才有梦游迷路过的Stiles，还有那喋喋不休的没营养话题。Scott除了有平安找回好兄弟的满足感，就只剩下无奈苦笑中白眼旁边的人的能力了。

[Teen Wolf](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Teen%C2%A0Wolf)[TW](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/TW)[Sciles](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Sciles)[Scott](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Scott)[Stiles](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Stiles)[Scott McCall](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Scott%C2%A0McCall)[Stiles Stilinski](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Stiles%C2%A0Stilinski)[少狼](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B0%91%E7%8B%BC)

评论(5)

热度(43)

    1. [](http://luli1678.lofter.com/) [陆离](http://luli1678.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://diahui23771.lofter.com/) [嗲汇](http://diahui23771.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://nimochan753.lofter.com/) [お部屋のnimo](http://nimochan753.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://cat0815.lofter.com/) [半缘修道半缘君](http://cat0815.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://spnsdcd.lofter.com/) [S『P』★N](http://spnsdcd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://jiangyiyichaokeaida.lofter.com/) [犬吠](http://jiangyiyichaokeaida.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://qianxiaomm.lofter.com/) [浅笑](http://qianxiaomm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://willshu1121.lofter.com/) [CiCi](http://willshu1121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://kanxirendeg.lofter.com/) [万籁止寂°](http://kanxirendeg.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://stephanie92.lofter.com/) [爱吃桃的熊](http://stephanie92.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://1-qwertyuiop.lofter.com/) [;-)](http://1-qwertyuiop.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://lulinyi003.lofter.com/) [穆逸轩](http://lulinyi003.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://qinchu951.lofter.com/) [秦楚](http://qinchu951.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://qinchu951.lofter.com/) [秦楚](http://qinchu951.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    15. [](http://2868937061.lofter.com/) [待载入中](http://2868937061.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://tinayixu.lofter.com/) [Tina](http://tinayixu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    17. [](http://zanglongwoao.lofter.com/) [氦兔](http://zanglongwoao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://shiqufangxiang0-0.lofter.com/) [不愿透露姓名的一根法棍](http://shiqufangxiang0-0.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://mm190.lofter.com/) [mm](http://mm190.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://lily9300.lofter.com/) [lily](http://lily9300.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    21. [](http://lily9300.lofter.com/) [lily](http://lily9300.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://31415926rf.lofter.com/) [醉饮三途](http://31415926rf.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) [犀牛比较胖](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://fengsiyufancy.lofter.com/) [麦雨](http://fengsiyufancy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://79ssc.lofter.com/) [一道青灰](http://79ssc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://love-tenjump-inoari.lofter.com/) [Darling_](http://love-tenjump-inoari.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://heirenzhe.lofter.com/) [黑。人者](http://heirenzhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://wang-hua.lofter.com/) [嘘，我有个秘密](http://wang-hua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://binglei810.lofter.com/) [冰淚](http://binglei810.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://wuyanj.lofter.com/) [芜颜](http://wuyanj.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://zilaaliz.lofter.com/) [和哀](http://zilaaliz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://sidai929.lofter.com/) [丝带](http://sidai929.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://jesuisdraco.lofter.com/) [嬝](http://jesuisdraco.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://chyiyu890403.lofter.com/) [夏米](http://chyiyu890403.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://shishenzheailisi.lofter.com/) [弑神者爱丽丝](http://shishenzheailisi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://j984424.lofter.com/) [豆皮](http://j984424.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) [pearsakura](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    38. [](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) [pearsakura](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://ydxsnow.lofter.com/) [Succulent grapes](http://ydxsnow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://xiaoshanliang.lofter.com/) [小山凉](http://xiaoshanliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://shijimago.lofter.com/) [LOCK](http://shijimago.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://ultimateenterprise.lofter.com/) [吉米船长](http://ultimateenterprise.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://ultimateenterprise.lofter.com/) [吉米船长](http://ultimateenterprise.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ead9d8c)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ec6fc88)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
